Working All Out
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Freya is nervous about her family coming over and them meeting her boyfriend John. While John has something else on his mind, him and Freya have a little meeting about being open on what their thinking and feeling. Hero/Hansel is John.


Harvest Moon

John x Freya

John was at the mill checking all his gifts. Hoping they all were finished. "I knew I'd find you in here." Said a voice.

It was Freya. "What brings you in this place?" He asks. "I wanted to know why you didn't wait for me at the entrance." Freya said.

"Sorry. I had something's to check." John said holding a few necklaces and broaches. "I see. Your getting all the gifts you need." Freya smiled.

"Well, I need to impress a few people." John joked. "I'm glad your family is coming over." Freya said. "And it's your family too. We agreed on this." John said.

Freya giggled. "It's just my two brothers and parents." She said.

"Your going to be late for work." John told her.

Freya sighed. "I may be late, but I do want us to be on the same level here." She said.

John finished his counting then walked over to her. Pulling her by her waist, they met eye to eye.

"I'm always level with you. That's why I said for us to do this." He said.

Freya smiled as John leaned in to kiss her.

It was soft and sweet. Just like his personality. "Better?" He asked.

Freya smiled. "Yes. Now I'll head out. I'll be back in the evening. Shall we meet at the cafe for tea?" She asked.

John nodded. "Of course. As always." He smiled letting her go.

Freya headed off to work and John stayed home to collect more jewels.

Taking his hammer he set out to look for more ores in the ocean.

Summer was too hot for so much yard work. Which is why he tries to splash around looking for things. And sometimes fish. But that's on Friday's.

"Any luck?" Spoke a voice. It was Lloyd. He was out for the morning.

"Some. Not too many though. I might have a go up stream and check near Angelo's house." John said.

Lloyd scoffed. "How many jewels do you think you'll have?"

"As many as I can get. It's still a long way till winter. I may make pie and appetizers all the time with the few crops I make, but jewels, pickle vegetables, and perfume, are all I need." John said.

Lloyd shook his head. "If you say so. Hope Freya knows what she's getting herself into." He said.

John smiled. "Well, this thing with her family will be worth it." He grinned.

Later, he did go to Angelo's till it was nearly dark.

"You have been outside all day?" Freya spoke as she turned home.

"I'm close to collapse. Care for some food?" He offered.

Freya helped him up and they walked to the cafe.

"Hey Joan. Some tea please." Freya said.

And something to eat as well." John added.

Joan smiled and went to fix up some tea and food.

A few minutes later, she came back with some fruity tea and a salad and a soup. John loved the more simple dishes. But he loved drinking anything. Especially coffee.

But Freya keeps him from drinking more then two cups a day. Or else he's never get anything done.

"So, how was your day?" John asked.

"You know. The same. But this girl who came in had to study within the next two hours before her test and it was long. I'm sure she got at least half if not more." Freya said.

"All I've been doing id jewel hunting. Winter is coming and I need to have all the jewels ready." John said.

Freya giggled. "You work so hard. I hope my family likes you."

John smiled. "If my family loves you, your family will love me too." He said. Freya laughed. "How do you do that? Make it sound like your just so lovable? I know I'm not." Freya said.

John shook his head. "Freya. If you weren't lovable, I wouldn't be so in love with you. We're both picky about certain things and we have something's in common. But the personality is what I love. And it's what I want to merry." John said.

Freya was shocked. "Are you trying to propose to me? Now?"

"No! Not now." John said. "In the future. But I want both our families to get along. If this goes well enough, then you can expect that I'll be asking you." John told her.

Freya sighed. "I am glad. I'm not ready for us to be...official yet. But I want this to be forever too." She smiled.

John got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "At least now I don't have to worry about you not saying "yes." He whispered to her.

Freya giggled and blushed a little.

After finishing their tea and food, they headed home to get some rest.

By morning, they were working hard to clean their house and get ready for their family party.


End file.
